Wood is a preferred material for building structures because it has high strength, low density and it may be sawed, cut and/or have a nail driven into it. However, in some areas, there is a limited supply of wood to use as a building material. There currently exists a need for a replacement for wood that does not contain wood, glue, plastic or hydrocarbons in general. The replacement would have similar characteristics of wood. Finally, it could be manufactured using local materials, without trees and with minimal expense.